Phantasmal Legacy
by The Grim Phantasm- FEAR
Summary: The sequel to my previous story, Binding Enchantment. Howl's only daughter has grown into a spirited, talented young woman. In her struggle for independance, she will face danger, suffering, lonliness, and that fearful spell called love.
1. Defiance and a Caged Bird

**Hello, readers. I have returned yet again with this sequel to my previous story, **_**Binding Enchantment**_**. I didn't get** **much feedback on whether a sequel was wanted, but a story began to brew. And as a writer, I had to write it down.**

**So, without further ado, I give you**_** Phantasmal Legacy**_.

She walked swiftly down the street, nodding politely to passers-by. She had not told her parents she was going into town, and figured that by now they would have begun to worry. So she continued on towards the edge of town, knowing that from there she'd be able to make it home safely.

Having lived near this town her whole life, she was aware of a nearby shortcut. She turned down an alley, tucking a lock of brown hair that had fallen free of her long braid behind her ear. Her simple green dress was pulled tight against her legs as a chilled breeze tore through her. But she did not falter, and continued on, walking tall.

A small brown mouse scurried across her path, followed closely by a slender, young, black and white tomcat. The mouse escaped between the stones of a building wall, and the cat had to give up his pursuit. The animal trotted over to the girl, sat down, and mewled pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, kitty," she apologized sweetly, "I don't have any food to give you."

But the little cat was persistent. He rubbed up against her legs, weaving in and out and purring loudly. Unable to leave an animal in need alone, she stooped down and picked the small cat up in her arms, with the intention of bringing it home.

When she looked up, she found her path blocked by an older man. He smiled down at her, shaking his blonde bangs out of his eyes.

"Hey," he greeted casually, stepping closer to her, "You look lost; need a hand finding your way back home, little miss?"

"No, I'm not lost," she insisted, shaking her head and clutching the cat tighter against her chest. She tried to get past the man, but he stopped her.

"Now, don't be frightened," he soothed, placing a hand on her shoulder. She quickly shrugged it off, backing away with a threatening glare.

"Leave me alone!" she demanded as the man began to step closer.

"There you are."

She was suddenly aware of an arm around her shoulders, captivating her. She looked up at the man who had come up behind her. Unkept red hair hung in shining brown eyes, and a friendly smile played over his lips.

The man who stood in their way straightened up. "Who are you?" he demanded, looking angry.

"What does it matter to you?" the red-haired man challenged, "Be on your way, I must take my sister home now."

For a moment the man looked ready to argue. But the girl flashed him another cold glare, blue eyes gleaming. Instantly, the man turned and walked away without another word. The man who stood beside her laughed.

"Impressive subtlety, Adele," he complimented, linking his arm with hers. In her free arm, Adele still clutched the cat she had picked up in the alley. She scowled.

"Did my parents send you to find me, Markl?" she inquired, an irritated tone edging her voice. They began to walk slowly, heading towards the flower shop just outside town.

Markl, now a strapping young man of twenty-five, nodded his head, his smile remaining. "You really shouldn't wander off, Adele," he scolded amiably, "Your mum got quite flustered when she couldn't find you."

Adele rolled her eyes. "I'm seventeen now!" she argued, "Don't I have a right to do as I please? I was just going for a walk."

"It's for your own good," Markl insisted as they quickly turned a corner, "That guy back there is the least of your worries. Since the king died, crime has increased all over, and this town is no exception." They were nearing the shop now. "And Prince Justin cannot be crowned until he remarries."

Adele bowed her head, recalling the stories her father had told her when she was small. She knew well what had occurred between her mother and the prince. When she had been a young girl, she found the idea of the forbidden romance thrilling, and loved the happy ending when her mother and father lived happily ever after together. But now that she was older, looking at the story and the state of the world now, she could not help but wonder if perhaps her mother had made the wrong decision.

But then she would remember how happy her parents always looked together. That was how the story was meant to end, whether it was right or not.

"He has to find a bride soon," Adele reassured as they came up to the front door of the shop, "He's had over seventeen years to search."

Markl muttered something about the prince being a real turnip head as he opened the door. Adele rushed inside, eager for the warmth of the castle compared to the chill of the town outside. She bid a quick good morning to Calcifer before fetching a bowl and some cream. Placing her cat on the floor, she filled the bowl and slid it in front of him. The little cat began to lap eagerly at his meal, meowing his gratitude.

"Mother!" she called up the stairs, taking off her hat and placing it on the kitchen table, "Father! I'm home!"

She heard her mother's small footsteps on the stairs, and a minute later she saw her. Sophie's silver hair, grown out to the small of her back after all these years, hung loosely around her face, which had been preserved in youth by her wizard husband. She brushed off her apron quickly before approaching her daughter, concern glistening in her brown eyes.

"Adele," she said sternly, hugging the girl tightly, "What have I told you about going off on your own? It's dangerous!"

"Mom, I'm more than capable of protecting myself," Adele argued, brushing off her mother's embrace, "I'm not like the other helpless girls around." Then, just to prove her point, she locked her eyes on her mother, and with a wave of her hand, Sophie was lifted about a foot off the ground and suspended there. Adele set her down again after a moment, raising her eyebrows. "See?"

"Don't be so hard on her, Sophie."

Both women turned to the stairs, where they discovered Howl had been watching for some time. Adele smiled up at her father, and offered him a cheery "Good morning!" Howl returned the smile, and descended the last of the stairs.

"But your mother's right, Adele," Howl continued, putting one hand on her slender shoulder, "You should at least tell us before you run off."

"If I told you," Adele pointed out, putting her hand on Howl's shoulder as well, "You wouldn't let me go, now would you?"

"Probably not," Howl answered truthfully, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth, "But why do you want to go into town anyways? You have the garden if you want to get some fresh air."

Adele sighed in exasperation. "It's the _people, _Father," she replied sadly, "I like being around people. I've never had any friends outside the castle, you know."

"Neither have I," Markl spoke up from where he sat at the table, nose buried in a book.

"You're not helping!" Adele shouted, turning to him.

"Now, don't get upset, Adele," Sophie said gently, "We just want what's best for you." She turned to Markl and nodded respectively. "Thank you for bringing her home, Markl."

"Glad to do it," he replied, nodding back.

With an exclamation of anger, Adele rushed for the door. She obediently turned the dial, and stepped out into the garden that Howl had originally given to Sophie as a gift. She slammed the door behind her, running out among the grass and flowers.

She settled down into her own little plot, near the lake. The small area was overgrown with many different colors of roses, as well as lilies and a number of other blossoms. In the center, a tangle of golden roses grew in respect for the woman she'd been named after. She kicked off her shoes, feeling the grass under her bare feet. With a sigh, she untied the ribbon that held her braid and shook it lose, long brown hair cascading down her back.

With a small wave of her hand, a large, ice-blue flower bloomed up from the earth. She smiled, momentarily forgetting her anger. She adored her little garden, and spent a lot of time here.

"Hey, Adele."

She turned to find Markl approaching her, hands in his pockets. She turned away from him with a huff, signaling that she was still angry with him. Nevertheless, he sat down beside her, looking over her garden.

"I like what you've done here," Markl remarked, examining her newest flower. He looked up to Adele with a slight smile. "Do you mind?"

"Go ahead," Adele obliged, sighing and giving up her grudge. Of all the people in the world, it was impossible for her to stay mad at Markl. He was her best friend.

He waved his hand over a bare patch of grass, and a cream colored lily, green at the center, sprung forth. Carefully he plucked it up, and affectionately tucked it behind Adele's ear. The shade of green matched her dress perfectly, and she could not help but smile as she turned back to Markl.

"There we go," he said, "There's the Adele I know. You shouldn't be angry- it doesn't suit you."

"I'll try my best, Markl," she promised. The pair lapsed into silence, sitting together within the garden, staring up at the sky.

**And there you have it! The first chapter. Reviews are appreciated, as always. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Threats and a Choice

**Sorry it took so dreadfully long, my darlings...**

"Mother, we're out of milk!" Adele called up the stairs, already pulling a grey shall over her shoulders, "I'm going to the market!"

She did not wait for an answer before she left, pulling her hat over her long hair and slamming the door deliberately behind her. The sun was warm that day, and the breeze barely teased at Adele's loose locks of brown hair and the hem of her simple, light purple sun dress. She swiftly left the flower shop, with the intention of heading to market as she had said.

People were already bustling through the small mountain town. Children played, women hung out the laundry. People called greetings to each other as they passed on the cobblestone streets.

Adele sighed wistfully as she watched them. They all seemed so happy, so content among this good company. Always a friendly face to turn to... how she longed to be one of them! She wanted to be among the people, as a part of the people. Her parents may be content to observe the passers-by, preferring the solitude of the castle to busy city life. The most Adele ever saw of these people was when someone came into the shop.

She would watch from behind the counter as all types strolled through their doors. Usually young men seeking a gift for a girl they were set upon courting, with bright eyes and hope in their hearts would enter, barely sparing young Adele a second glance.

As much as she wanted to be among the people she watched so fondly, Adele also longed for love. Hidden away within the castle, no man aver pursued her. The only young man she had even known, other than her father, was Markl. And if anything, he was an older brother to her.

With a longing sigh, she happened upon the alley where she had met the helpless young cat and the insistent young man the previous day. She paused, wondering if she dared take her chances. Knowing it would be quicker to go this way, she turned and rushed down the dark alley, holding her head up high.

The noise of the street lulled away to eerie silence, and the tall walls of the buildings on either side blocked out the orange glow of the morning sun. She pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders, holding her breath as he step quickened.

She nearly tripped as the hem of her skirt caught on something. With an impatient sigh, she turned to free the breezy purple fabric from whatever it had been latched upon. She was surprised to find that her skirt was clutched in a man's fist.

"Ah, we meet again," she heard a familiar voice, "And I see you don't have your big brother around to whisk you away again."

She looked up, eyes cold. But anger turned to fear when she realized that the man had three companions that stood faithfully at his side.

"You weren't lying," one of the ruffians remarked, approaching Adele with a peculiar gleam in his eyes, "She is a pretty little thing, isn't she?"

"So skinny," another pointed out, also moving closer. Rage caused Adele's cheeks to flush deep red as his eyes ran hungrily over her slender body. "Like a little bird."

"Here, little bird," the first man, apparently their ringleader, taunted, tugging on her skirt, "We don't want to hurt you. You're just such a pretty little bird..."

They were pulling at her shawl, now, too. Adele whirled about, aiming wild kicks and punches at the four assailants. But they would not give up. Strong arms latched around her waist, captivating her. Adele cried out, but another hand clamped firmly over her mouth.

"She is tiny," they continued remarking as they pawed at her clothes and body, "Very fragile. We must be certain we don't break her."

It was difficult to aim a proper spell at any of them. They were tugging at her hair, tearing at her dress, trying to force her to the ground. She continued to fight, but they were stronger than she was, and eventually forced her onto her back.

Tears pooled in her eyes as she tried to call out for help, but a hand was still firmly placed over her mouth. Their fingernails raked through the thin fabric of her dress, exposing the bare skin it concealed. They placed their filthy hands all over her, calling her their pretty little bird. She longed to really be a bird, so she could fly far away...

She squeezed her eyes shut as her heart began to race. She needed to keep fighting, she needed to escape. She needed to fly away.

Her mind spun wildly as her pulse grew stronger. A strange feeling prickled at her shoulder blades. She willed herself to find the strength to overcome her attackers, and escape them.

She heard the men began to cry out. She heard a thump as one was thrown into a wall. She opened her eyes, and surveyed her surroundings.

The men looked at her with wild, frantic eyes. They backed away, shouting oaths and looking genuinely frightened. "Stay back!" they cried, "She's a witch!" Adele looked over her shoulder, and smirked, knowing now that she truly was her father's daughter. A pair of immense, pearly grey wings sprouted from her back, ripping through the already tattered fabric of her dress.

With a deep breath, she was able to powerfully beat the new appendages against the air, propelling her high above the streets. People didn't even seem to notice her, save the four men that ran shrieking from the alley. Adele twisted and writhed in the air, trying to get the hang of flying. This was a feat she had never before managed, though had previously achieved a few minutes of levitation.

Once stabilized, Adele turned and rocketed towards the shop again. Tears poured from her eyes and fell to the earth like rain. Though exhilarated at what she was able to do, the full reality of the attack was setting in.

_What if I hadn't been able to fight them off in time? _She wondered to herself with a shudder as the flower shop came in to view. The street outside was deserted, so without fear she swooped down and ploughed through the front door.

"Adele?"

It was Markl whose arms she fell into as the door slammed behind her. She cried onto his shoulder, not even bothering to hide the feathery wings that protruded from her back. Markl soothed her quietly, not asking any questions. Adele heard hurried footsteps as Sophie and Howl came tearing down the stairs, voices panicked.

"Adele, what happened?" Sophie demanded, throwing her arms around her daughter. Adele eventually regained her composure, and wiped her eyes with her palms. Under Howl's direction, she was able to make the wings disappear into her back before she launched into her story.

"Howl," Sophie asked softly when Adele was finished with her tale, "Will you carry a letter for me, please?

"Where to?" Howl inquired as Sophie rushed to the table. His arm was draped protectively over Adele's slender shoulders. She was calm now, though her eyes remained bloodshot. Markl had stepped aside, and watched in silence.

"The palace," Sophie answered sternly, quickly scribbling out a message on a piece of parchment, "I'd like you to carry this to his highness."

"Turnip head?" Howl clarified in disbelief. Adele knitted her brows in confusion.

"This town isn't safe anymore," Sophie explained sadly, slipping the letter into an envelope and handing it to Howl, "I want to ask Prince Justin if he'd consider taking Adele in..."

"No!" Adele protested, breaking free from Howl, "I will not go live in the palace! It's only one mishap; Please don't send me away!"

"Adele, it's for the best," Howl said solemnly, taking the envelope from Sophie, "At least until this crime rampage is over, you really should go stay at the palace where it's safe."

"No, please," Adele pleaded, turning pleading eyes from Howl back to her mother, "I want to stay here, with all of you!"

"It's not safe," Sophie insisted, placing a hand on Adele's shoulder. Adele shoved Sophie away and ran up the stairs, sobbing. She heard the front door slam as Howl left to carry Sophie's letter. Adele ran to her room and slammed the door, throwing herself onto her bed to sob into the pillow. How could they send her away? Even living here in the solitary castle was better than residing in a stuffy castle with a bunch of boring royals. At least out here she could be free.

For a moment, she contemplated running away, but decided against it. Where would she go? It was true, the world was not safe at the moment. Grudgingly, she accepted that she would have to live with her father's rival for awhile.

She heard the click of her lock being opened by magic from the outside, and heard it creak. Familiar footsteps tapped against her floorboards.

"Go away, Markl," Adele said despairingly, "I want to be alone."

"Don't hold it against them," Markl spoke as he sat down beside her on the bed, "They just want you to be safe. They've been through so much- they don't want you to suffer as they did."

"So they send me to live with a man who caused so much trouble for them?" Adele demanded, turning her tearful eyes to Markl, "The man killed the very woman they named me for?"

"It may not be ideal," Markl replied softly, his brown eyes sparkling gently, "But the palace is safest at the moment. You have to go, and be very good. Promise?"

Adele glared up at her friend for a moment. But soon, her eyes grew gentle. She knew they all cared about her, and only wanted to keep her safe from the danger that roamed about so freely now. She nodded and gave in.

"That's my girl," Markl said affectionately, giving her a quick hug. She hugged him back, wondering how long it would be before she could return to these people she cared for so deeply.


	3. Goodbyes and an Encounter or Two

The day Adele left, Markl was not there to say goodbye. The night before, he had taken off with a solemn look and a request to Adele to be good, and write him if she was able. Adele hadn't spoken much to her parents, either, since Howl had returned from his mission to report that the prince was willing to look after the young witch.

Adele stood upon the balcony, sadly watching the grass and flowers passing below her. She'd put on her best dress- a simple cotton gown of red fabric with embroidered flowers patterned about the hem of the skirt. Rather than her usual hat, she had tied a bonnet with a deep crimson ribbon to her dark brown locks, which she had twisted into a long braid down her back. Her emerald pendant, a gift from her father when she was young, was tucked beneath her collar protectively.

Her blue eyes, however, were steely as she looked out at the Wastes for what could be the last time in months. At least until the turnip-faced prince found a suitable bride and took his proper place as king, finally having power to send the military forces after the criminals that had crawled up from their holes to prey on the innocent.

Again, Adele pondered the possibility of running away. But that would worry her parents so; as much as they had angered her, she didn't want to make them worry.

"Adele!"

She sighed, turning to go inside. She knew what her mother was about to tell her. With slow and mournful tread, she went gracefully down the stairs. Her face was a flawless mask, behind which she hid all emotions that stirred her heart. Howl, she discovered, had barricaded himself in his room, leaving only Sophie to see Adele off.

The silver-haired woman stood near the door. The light outside was almost completely blocked by a broad-shouldered man who could be nothing but a soldier, sent to escort her back to the palace.

"Where's dad?" Adele asked nonetheless, feeling hurt that he didn't come to say goodbye.

"Upstairs," Sophie said softly, "He told me to say goodbye to you for him."

Adele understood, looking with a cold glare at the soldier. Perhaps he was not one of the violent tormentors from her parents stories, but he would certainly bring back painful memories for Howl. Nevertheless, she straightened up and nodded respectively to the man.

"And Markl hasn't returned, either?" She requested, allowing a small shimmer of disappointment to show in her eyes."

"Afraid not, darling," Sophie replied with a sympathetic frown. The soldier grumbled impatiently, and Sophie added quickly, "You'd better be off, then."

"Of course, yes," Adele said monotonously, "Goodbye, then, mother. Please take care of the cat for me." She swept right through the door, not pausing to offer any affection to Sophie. She knew how much this would hurt her mother, and this knowledge both hurt and pleased her.

"This way, ma'am," the soldier said gruffly. Adele turned and noticed a second man, a much younger one, waiting as her escort as well. He appeared to be little older than she was, judging by his bright brown eyes and clean-shaven face. He offered a smile, but she did not return it, and began to walk impatiently towards the towering castle she could already spot ahead.

The soldiers fell into step beside her, assuring that she would not try to make an escape. Adele watched the people she passed, and took in that the royal city had been hit hard by the wave of crime and poverty. Homes had fallen into disrepair, and dirt-covered children watched from the shadows with sunken eyes. Adele heard her older escort mutter something about 'filthy pickpockets'.

A young boy rushed up to her, catching the hem of her skirt in one grimy hand. "Please miss," he pleaded, "Have you anything to offer?"

"Get away, boy!" the older man commanded, striking the street lad with the back of his hand. The child quickly scampered away to hide behind an older child, whose frigid grey eyes locked on Adele in a hateful glare. She quickly broke away from her escorts to approach the two boys. Reaching into the basket her mother had prepared for her, she pulled out several coins, and offered them to the pair.

"We don't need your charity," the taller boy barked, swatting her hand away. The deepness of his voice revealed that he was a boy of about eighteen. Adele's coins fell to the street with gentle _clink_s. She stooped down to pick them up, and this time offered them to the younger boy. He stared at her for a moment, before snatching the money and racing off. Adele straightened up.

"There's no shame in accepting help when you need it," she said calmly, locking her strikingly blue eyes on the dull grey ones of the street urchin. His expression remained unchanged.

"You've been no help," he replied bitterly, "Our lives remain unchanged. You're still a spoiled, rich little brat, living in luxury while the rest of us live in squalor."

Adele was taken aback. Her gentle eyes hardened, and the corners of her mouth turned down into a frown.

"Come along, Lady Adele," the younger soldier requested, gripping her arm. Adele obeyed, but her eyes remained fixed on the stranger's face. And until she turned out of sight, the pair continued to watch as the other grew further away.

"It's no use trying to help those street brats," one soldier warned as the castle gates loomed over them at last, "It's best to leave them be."

Adele did not answer. That boy had been pushed from her mind as they walked across the castle courtyard, growing closer to the doors. Her heart began to race as she glanced about, recalling the tales her father had told her about his imprisonment. She spotted the ominous-looking south tower where this Hell had been lived, and a chill ran through her body. She felt as though she were being delivered directly into the hands of the enemy.

The doors were opened for her, and she was swept into a huge foyer. A servant boy rushed off to summon the prince, and she was left alone in the large, over-polished space.

She felt increasingly out-of-place as she looked around. Tapestries hung on the walls, a massive crystal chandelier was suspended above her head, and she could see her reflection in the marble floors almost as clearly as though she'd been looking down into Star Lake.

She mindlessly began to wander around the large foyer, examining each tapestry. She craned her neck to admire the lavish chandelier, turning to analyze every angle of it.

It was nothing like the castle she had been born in. She missed it already as she stood uncomfortably in the middle of the royal foyer, longing to feel the cool grass between her toes again.

"_A-hem."_

She turned quickly, and found herself face-to-face with the man she's heard so many stories about. Unlike her parents, his eyes had grown dull and weary with the past seventeen years. Adele unconsciously took a step back, recalling what terrors this man had inflicted upon both her parents, and the woman whose name she now bore.

"So," the prince spoke, examining her with a critical eye, "This is the daughter of Miss Sophie Hatter and that _wizard_." He spat out the word as though it were a curse.

"So," Adele fired back, already annoyed by the tone the prince had regarded her father with, "This is the turnip-headed scarecrow."

The prince raised and eyebrow disapprovingly. Adele copied the movement, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You bear a striking resemblance to your father," Prince Justin remarked stonily, acknowledging her pale, beautiful face and vibrant blue eyes.

"Thank you," Adele replied bitter sweetly. She wanted to add that he bore a striking resemblance to the backside of a horse, but held her tongue.

"I expect you've inherited his 'talent' as well, yes?" the prince inquired. Adele understood what he meant and nodded stiffly. She expected a snide remark, but was met with none.

"Your room is upstairs," the prince said icily, motioning towards the luxurious staircase that led to the upper floors, "Your closet is already filled, you are expected to be dressed accordingly. Several maids have been placed to your command, they will help you dress. You are not to leave the castle grounds without an escort, or go into the south tower. Otherwise, you are free to explore as long as you stay out of trouble. Dinner is at seven, I expect you to be prompt and in proper attire."

He waved his hand in dismissal, but Adele remained for a moment, staring at him in blatant disbelief. She'd never been spoken to in such an ordering way. She felt like a servant rather than a guest. Grudgingly, she turned on her heel and stalked up the stairs. Once on the landing, a maid led her to her room.

The bedroom was the picture of luxury. A huge mirror hung on one wall, and a huge bouquet of pink roses had been placed in the vase on the night stand. The bed was heaped with pillows and blankets. Adele hated it already. Dismissing the maid, she stepped out onto the balcony, and leaned against it with a sad sigh. She wondered if she dared spread her wings and fly off, but recalled the prince's statement about her magical talents. No doubt he'd taken precautions to keep her captive.

Alone on her balcony, Adele slumped to the floor, hugged her knees to her chest, and began to weep. She was forced to reside with a man who already clearly hated her, kept away from all those she loved.

It was a different kind of Hell than that Howl had endured, but she expected it to be no less horrid.


	4. Tortures and a Bizarre Request

And with this new Hell came a new kind of torture.

The maids returned to the room at five-thirty to find Adele sobbing hysterically into her feather pillows. When they approached her, she screamed like a madwoman, throwing the pillows at the maids with surprising force. They attempted to calm her as objects began swirling around the room, which grew dark under Adele's command. A guard was summoned to Adele's room, and she overcame her anger and distress only when the man threatened to subdue her with a countering charm. The room lightened, the flying objects fell to the floor, and Adele wiped her tears as the blue flames in her irises dulled away to despair and sorrow.

Several servants went about cleaning the nearly destroyed room, while the two maids led Adele away to a second room.

"What exactly is going on here?" Adele demanded as the door was shut and locked, leaving her alone with her two maids and the guard who'd been told to keep her in control.

"You must be dressed for dinner," one maid explained hurriedly, placing a bundle of clothes on a chair in the corner.

Adele's eyebrows shot up, and she glanced at the burly man which stood in front of the door, watching her with a steely eye.

"In front of him?" She demanded, anger flaring up again. The guard cast her a warning glare, and she fought the urge to melt his eyes out just be looking at him.

"Unfortunately so," the second maid said impatiently, "As you have proven to be quite a trouble for us. Now get out of that hideous dress."

Adele was forced to obey, and with shaking hands she stripped down to her undergarments. The maids and male guard watched her constantly, making her feel increasingly uncomfortable. She threw the sun dress at one of the women and crossed her arms over her chest, averting her eyes. She heard the door open and close, and the room was silent for several moments before it opened and closed again.

She stood in the center of the room, and was dressed as though she were a little girl. A white slip was pulled over her head, and a corset was fastened around her torso. She gasped and shouted in protest as the horrid thing was laced as tightly as could be managed. With each tug on the corset strings her mind whirled as the breath was squeezed out of her. At last this torture was over, leaving her breathless, uncomfortable, and looking alarmingly slim.

A crinoline was tied around her waist next, designed to make the frilly navy blue dress that had been chosen for her sweep out elegantly. But before the dress was put on, she was swept over to a vanity, forced to sit down, and asked to sit still as her face was painted like a porcelain doll.

Her face was powdered, her lips were colored, and her cheeks blushed. Dark colors were caked onto her eyes, making it awkward and uncomfortable to blink. And as her face was distorted like this, the second maid pulled painfully at Adele's hair, twisting it up into a classy style that was common among most girls her age.

She was allowed to look into the mirror when the whole ordeal was complete. When Adele looked upon her own reflection, she very nearly let out a scream of horror.

The girl who looked back at her was not Adele. This girl was not the daughter of the great wizard Howl and the kind Sophie Hatter. This girl was a different person altogether. Adele didn't recognize herself, and was sure not even her parents, Markl, or Calcifer would be able to recognize her either. Her pretty face had been completely masked by makeup.

_You bear a striking resemblance to your father..._

She understood now. When the prince looked at her, he saw Howl, the man who had stolen his true love from him. So, naturally, it had been ordered that her face would be altered as much as possible, so the prince would not have to look upon the man he hated every day.

Adele became aware that the pendant Howl had given her was being lifted away from her neck. With a shout of protest, she leapt to her feet and snatched it back.

"Please," she begged pathetically, "Don't take this. This was a gift from my father! Please let me wear it!"

"It does not match the dress," the maid explained softly, gently taking the necklace away from Adele, "I'll see to it that this is brought to your room, and placed in the personal jewelry box on your bureau."

Adele gave in unwillingly, making the woman promise that the necklace would be returned. The simple pendant was replaced with a heavy necklace of sapphires and silver that clung to her neck like a collar.

Lastly, the dress was pulled over her head carefully, so as not to mar her make-up or hair. The bodice was fastened securely to her torso, and the dust was brushed from her skirt. The dress was an elegant gown of deep blue fabric, crisp white lace, and white and blue silk ribbons. Similar ribbons were tied into her hair, and a pair of white gloves were pulled over her hands, up over her elbows. A bracelet that matched her new necklace was then clipped around her wrist, and a pair of blue high-heeled shoes were placed upon her feet.

She looked into the mirror again, and Adele felt miserably out-of-place. She was accustomed to simple, breezy dresses and free-hanging or braided hair. The corset made breathing more difficult, and the necklace was heavy. She felt smothered beneath the folds of her dress and crinoline. She willed herself not to cry, knowing it would make her makeup run down her face.

She was led out of the room, and into the hall. Outside her door she saw that a second guard, the same young man who had escorted her to the palace, was waiting to escort her to dinner. He took her arm, and the pair started walking. She found it difficult to move on the high heels within the ocean of fabric that was her dress. When she stumbled, her escort caught her effortlessly, and waited before she regained her balance before they began to walk again.

"If it isn't to bold," the young man spoke, "I'd like to say I think you look lovely in that dress."

"I do not," Adele argued firmly, "I look like someone else. I want to go home."

"That's understandable," he replied, his voice very soft and calm, "This place may not be entirely desirable, but it is the safest place anywhere."

"I was safe at home," Adele continued arguing, managing somehow to keep her eyes free of tears, "I was safe with my mother and father. I was safe, and I wasn't lonely."

A long pause.

"My name is Arden," the young man finally spoke again as the pair neared the dining room, "If you're ever lonely, you can come find me if you want. Or you can find Rosalie, one of the maids. She's my sister. And if you can't find either of us, look for the gardener, Jessamine. I hope to be married to her soon, and she will be more than happy to keep you company."

Adele stopped, and turned to look up at Arden quizzically. Then, gratitude and hope sparkled in her blue eyes. "Thank you," she said with a brief nod, before going into the dining room.

Once Arden left her side, Adele felt immediately uncomfortable again. The prince was already seated at the head of the table, and a place had been set for her at his right hand. There were no other people in the room, save a few statuary servants near the doors. The prince stood as she approached.

"That's much better," he remarked upon studying her appearance, "You look like a dignified, noble young lady."

"With all due respect, your highness," Adele replied coolly, "I believe I looked like a dignified, noble young lady before. Now, I feel much more like a decorative china doll."

"Such is the way of royalty," the prince replied smoothly, and both of them took their seats, "Tell me, how is your mother doing?"

Adele took a small sip of the water that had been placed in front of her before answering. "She's doing quite well," she responded, "She and my father are very, _very _happy together."

Adele enjoyed a small victory to watch the prince's face fall. He didn't press any further questions, and she eagerly began to eat her soup. Trying to ignore the corset that was currently crushing her ribs.

"How am I, you ask?" Adele inquired after a while, though the prince had said no such thing, "I'm not doing so well here." She laid down her spoon and folded her hands before going on. "I miss my home; my mother, my father, and my friends. I was forced to undress in front of a strange man today, and was put through unspeakable tortures just so I could 'look nice for dinner'. And now, I am eating soup with a man who tried to have my father executed, and unjustly murdered the very woman I am named for."

The prince stared at Adele for a long moment, slightly taken aback. He recovered his shock after a moment, and was able to reply.

"I see you never learned proper manners," he remarked snidely, "But what can I expect, being raised by that wizard in such a place as that."

"If you ever insult my father," Adele warned, getting to her feet, "I will transform your head back into a turnip, and see to it that it is eaten by crows."

The prince stood as well, looking angry now. "You will not threaten me," he raised his voice, "I will not be spoken to in such a way by an arrogant, foolish little girl. I never wanted to bring you here! I only did it for two reasons. One, because I care deeply about your mother. And two..."

He hesitated for a moment, and Adele tried to storm away. But before she could, he caught her by the wrist. When he spoke again, his voice was frighteningly calm and serious.

"The second reason was because I hoped, for the good of the kingdom, to make you my bride."


	5. Agreements and a Tantrum

Adele stared at the prince, eyes wide, mouth agape. Horror crept through her body, making goose bumps rise on her flesh. She stepped back fearfully, putting the chair between herself and the man who'd imprisoned her, and then proposed to her.

"Are you out of your mind?" she demanded breathlessly, "Has that turnip head of your finally begun to rot? I'm only _seventeen! _You must be over twice my age! You're old enough to be my _father!"_

"People in high society do it all the time," the prince argued calmly, attempting to step around the chair and reach Adele. But she froze him in place beneath her ice glare, using her powers to bind him where he stood.

"Don't come near me!" She shouted, backing away. Once near the door, she released him of the spell and whirled around to make her escape. But the instant she reached out for the knob, a pair of guards blocked her way. She frantically searched the room with her eyes to realize that she had been barricaded in.

"Adele," the prince spoke sweetly, approaching her. She pressed herself into a corner behind a large vase, wanting to disappear. He continued speaking as he closed in; "Think of the security. You and your family can be safe, if you'll marry me. If not, it's only a matter of time before your mother is out walking and she meets the same troublesome people you did. And she has no magic to protect her..."

"No!" Adele childishly clapped her hands over her ears and squeezed her eyes shut, "Don't say things like that! I don't need you, my father-"

"What?" the prince demanded, and her hands could not cut off the sound of his voice, "Your father can protect all of you? And what would happen if he were to get hurt, Adele? Would he be able to protect everyone then? I can offer you everything! You'll never have to be afraid again, as long as you pledge to be mine!"

She felt one of his hands brush affectionately over her cheek. Tears brimmed in her eyes, and again she longed to disappear. As she pondered this wish, chanting it silently in her head, a tingling sensation began to creep up her leg. She dared open her eyes for a moment to see that her feet were fading into invisibility. She glanced down at her hands to discover that they had become transparent, and she could see the flowers that should have been blocked from view. She was disappearing.

The prince, however, observed this as well. He caught her wrist a moment before she faded away completely. She struggled against him, but he held tight despite her advantage of invisibility.

"Don't be so selfish, Adele!" he shouted at her, pulling her close, "This is for the good of the kingdom! If you agree to marry me, you will be royalty, and we can clean up this rotten world! If you choose to be selfish and refuse, then it will only spiral deeper into squalor and despair! Is that what you want, Adele? Is it?!"

_You've been no help..._

The words of the boy she had met in the streets that morning suddenly screamed through her mind. She allowed herself to become visible again as she recalled what he had said to her.

_Our lives remain unchanged. You're still a spoiled, rich little brat, living in luxury while the rest of us live in squalor. _

This was it. This was truly what she had to do, or people like that boy and his little brother would go on having to roam the streets, eventually succumbing to diseases or dying in accidents... This was what she had to do to help all those who were doomed to this fate. To ensure that her own family was never hurt. Images of her mother being harassed by ruffians, Markl wandering the streets, her father lying dead in some sewer... these visions were frighteningly vivid in her mind as she realized that it could happen.

She turned her eyes downward so the prince would not see the tears that brewed there. "Very well," she agreed reluctantly, "I'll marry you."

The prince smiled, and leaned over to press his lips to the corner of her mouth. She shuddered away from his touch with a small whimper. He smiled.

"You'll warm up to me eventually," he assured, before turning to one of the guards, "Have Arden escort the lady back to her room. I will release this news to the people tomorrow morning."

He left Adele there, standing stone-still beside the large vase of flowers. She clasped her hands to keep them from shaking, and her eyes stared blankly down at the floor. Her dreams of finding true love had been shattered before her very eyes. Tears began to pour from her eyes, slicing through the thick make-up that covered her face.

"My lady?"

She looked up to see Arden standing before her, sympathy gleaming in his eyes. She could tell that he had already heard the conversation. He offered his arm, and she took it, leaning into him for support.

They walked out of the dining room in silence, silent tears flowing freely down Adele's cheeks and falling to stain the bodice of her dress. Arden gripped her arm to keep her from falling down in the hallway in a hopeless heap.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked gently, allowing Adele to stop and take a shaky breath.

"No," she replied softly, "No, I don't think so. I've just agreed to marry the man who nearly brought about my own father's death."

"I'm sure the people will thank you in the end," Arden soothed, rubbing her back comfortingly, "This is for the good of the kingdom, remember. You'll make a fine queen."

"I don't want to be queen!" Adele wailed despairingly, "I want to go home to my parents and my garden and my fire demon and my best friend, and not have to worry about looking proper or sitting up straight or being polite! I want to go home!"

She collapsed into hysterics, slumping to the floor and burying her face in her hands. Arden attempted to calm her as the walls grew dark, and strange shadows flitted across them. He gripped Adele's wrist in an attempt to pull her to her feet, only to find that green slime had begun to ooze from her flesh. He watched in horror as the sickly color seeped over her body, spreading over the floor. She had grown silent at this point, and gone completely limp as the greenish pool widened around her.

"Rosalie!" he called out, rushing down the hall, "Rosalie, I need help! Something's wrong with lady Adele!"

Arden's sister came at once, pulling her red hair back into a low ponytail. She quickly assessed the situation before commanding Arden to lift Adele and rush her to her bathroom. Rosalie ran on ahead, starting the water and filling to tub before Arden arrived. He was then made to leave the room, and summon a group of maids who would tackle scrubbing the floor.

Rosalie carefully and gently removed Adele's elaborate dress, crinoline, tight corset, white slip, and undergarments. Completely unfazed by the flawless example of female anatomy before her, she placed Adele into the warm bath water and started scrubbing.

After some time of this, Rosalie had successfully washed away every trace of the greenish ooze, leaving Adele pale and weary, with not even enough strength to cry another tear. A night dress was brought, and once dressed, Adele was carried back to her room and placed in bed.

She awoke again late in the night to find that her hair had been braided with care, and a tall glass of water had been left on the bed side table. Adele sat up, looking around to discover that she was in the room that had been given to her to use. She took a small sip of the water, before placing her bare feet onto the cold floor and getting up. She went over to the balcony to find that the doors had been locked. And when she approached her other door, she heard the soft voices of guards just outside.

They'd captured her.

Tears welled up in her blue eyes again as she went back over to her bed. Clutching a pillow tightly to her chest, she curled up into a small ball beneath the blankets, squeezing her eyes shut.

When she was a little girl, she used to be afraid of thunderstorms. Whenever thunder boomed across the skies over their castle, she'd spring from her bed and race into her parents room, sobbing in fear.

But once she crossed the threshold, her parents were instantly there. Sophie would bend over and take her into her arms and old her tightly, while affectionately stroking her hair. And little Adele would fall asleep within moments of curling up beside them, while Howl gently hummed a simple lullaby.

Now, seventeen-year-old Adele hummed that lullaby to herself, wanting nothing more than to curl up between her mother and father for comfort. Clutching her pillow tightly, she tried to forget about her engagement to the prince and pretend that she was back home.

She fell asleep with tears dried on her eyelashes, still humming the lullaby her father had used to often to soothe and calm her.

Alas, these memories were the only comfort she had.


	6. Arguments and a New Ally

**Sorry for the delay, dear readers...**

Many believed that the Prince's new bride was a mute. Since the night of the prince's proposal, she spoke not a single word to him or any one. She sat nicely at dinner, made public appearances, and always kept her eyes cast modestly downward. In the public eye, she was a beautiful and noble young lady. Even the prince was under the impression that she'd finally come to her senses.

But when she was alone, locked in her room at night, she was an absolute terror. She screamed, threw things at the walls, and regularly challenged the guards that watched over her. Many times, within her room, she'd allow her wings to spring forth from her shoulder blades., and flap them wildly, creating a wind that disturbed everything. She never again called upon the powers of darkness in her tantrums- she herself was a hellish enough creature. Some of the maids would whisper and gossip that the girl was cursed by the wizard Howl, unhappy to lose his only child to his one enemy.

Adele had three friends in the world; Arden, the friendly soldier, his sister and a maid, Rosalie, and his fiancé, the gardener called Jessamine. When she had a tantrum, one of them would come running to her room, speaking words of comfort. Only then would she calm down, listening to Arden's stories of travel, allowing Rosalie to braid her hair, or sharing her passion for gardening with Jessamine. The prince was never told of her tantrums- the servants figured he had too much on his mind to be worrying about his unhappy bride.

And because Prince Justin believed Adele to be so lovely and well-mannered, he allowed her to have a small plot of earth within the garden. This was the only place she could freely use her magic, guarded only by Jessamine and a quiet, calculating soldier whose name she did not know. Within her tiny garden, Adele nursed all the same flowers she had in her old garden, but she found they would not bloom as lovely as they did in the meadow. But it was, nonetheless, a lovely sight amongst all the vegetables that grew in the garden for cooking.

In her garden was also the only place she was permitted to wear the simple country clothes that she had so often worn back home. Otherwise, it was choking corsets, heavy jewelry, and elaborately uncomfortable gowns. Yes, her garden was her one true sanctuary. There, she was not entirely happy, but still happier than she was when she was primped and polished at the prince's arm.

One day, the miserable routine she had settled into was suddenly disturbed.

She descended the marble staircase into the main hall. The prince wanted her to accompany him on a horseback ride that day, and that meant she would have no time for her gardening. Despite the fact that she would be on a horse, she still wore a ruffled, peach-colored gown, with a matching riding coat. Her hair was held back in an intricate arrangement of decorative pins, holding it out of her face, which was, as usual, heavily painted with make up.

When she reached the main hall, she could hear an argument occurring in one of the neighboring rooms. Two men were shouting at each other, and rather loudly.

"You must leave this instant," the prince was insisting to the other man who shouted in protest, "I'm afraid there's nothing you can do about it. My decision is final."

"You bastard!" the voice was more of a snarl than a human voice, "I won't allow you to do this to her- get your hands off me!"

A door flew open, and two guards hurried out, each holding the arm of the man who had challenged the Prince. Raven-black hair partially concealed the man's vibrant sapphire eyes. With a shove, the man shook off the guards who held him, and with a wave of his hand, sent them flying into a wall. He turned, and instantly collided with Adele.

When he looked down at her, anger showed in his eyes at first. Then, after a short moment of examining her, the anger ebbed away.

"Adele!" Howl exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his daughter and drawing her close to him, muttering apologies as he kissed her head affectionately.

Adele, at first, simply stood still with shock. The, tears began to pour from her eyes that were so similar to her fathers, and she returned his loving embrace.

"Guards!" The prince's voice rand through the room, "Arrest him at once!"

Howl drew away, taking a defensive stance in front of her. "I wouldn't let you have Sophie," he warned defiantly, "I won't let you have Adele!"

The guards were going to draw their swords, Adele could see. Her father was in danger, all because he was trying to save her from a bad marriage. They would hurt him if she didn't do anything. Bravely, Adele straightened up, wiped her eyes, and cleared her throat.

"Stand down!" she commanded of the two threatening guards. To her own shock, they obeyed. She turned then to Howl, regret sparkling in her eyes.

"Father," she said softly, "I am sorry, but you must leave. The prince has asked me to marry him, and I cannot turn him down."

"Yes you can, Adele!" Howl pleaded, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"I like it no more than you do," Adele replied sadly, "But it's for the good of the kingdom. It's for all those homeless children that starve in the streets. It's for your and Mother's protection, as well."

"That's why you're doing this?" Howl asked softly, "Because he threatened your mom and I? Adele, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do," Adele insisted, remembering that boy she'd met on the streets who had insisted she could be of no help. The words she spoke now were eerily similar to those her own mother had spoken to Howl years ago, though she was not aware of it.

Adele kissed her father gently on the cheek, before insisting that he must go. Howl, finding himself at a dead end, simply turned and left, but not without protest and argument. Once he was well gone, the prince approached Adele, lifted her hand to his lips, and kissed her fingertips.

"That was brilliant," Justin praised with a smile, "You'll make an excellent queen."

But Adele knew that the reason behind his smile was not that she had so maturely chosen to protect her kingdom. The smile came simply from watching Howl's own daughter cause the wizard so much pain.

"And you've regained your voice, too," the Prince remarked happily, "I'm glad."

"Yes, it is rather good," Adele agreed, watching the door that she had driven her own kin out of. She prayed Howl would understand that she was simply trying to protect her parents. "I'm tired," she announced, "I'm going back up to rest a bit- no riding today."

"Very well, Dear Adele," Prince Justin agreed, kissing her hand once more. Adele turned and began to walk back up the stairs, but he called her name once again, hailing her back to him.

"In a fortnight," he announced, "I will be holding a royal ball in celebration of our engagement. I'll have a dressmaker come and make a gown for you."

Adele nodded, before turning to hurry up to her room again. What was she going to do? Her father would just keep returning, trying to get her back, just as he had done with Sophie. And like back then, he may be captured again, and have to suffer unspeakable tortures once more...

She would not do that to him. Adele decided that the only way to get out of this marriage was to escape on her own, before Howl got himself into trouble over her. Instead of going to her room, Adele turned instead and went down a flight of stairs the servants used, escaping into the gardens. She found Jessamine pulling carrots alone.

"Jessamine," Adele called, kneeling beside the gardener.

"Good morning, Lady Adele," Jessamine greeted with a smile, "You're soiling your dress, dear."

"I don't care," Adele insisted, "I need your help."

Jessamine abandoned her carrots to turn her green-grey eyes up to meet Adele's blue ones. "What is it?"

"I need to escape," Adele replied, her voice stony and determined, "I have to get out of this marriage, but keep my parents from getting in trouble. I need all the help I can get, which means you, Rosalie, and Arden"-

"Count me in."

Both women turned their heads to see the usually stoic guard that accompanied Adele into the garden. It was evident that he had seem her come outside, and followed her.

Adele narrowed her eyes. "How do we know we can trust you?"

"I know how miserable you are," the guard insisted, "I was born in the prison tower; my mother had stolen some bread and was locked up. I've lived here my whole life. I'd hate to see your life ruined by being captive here. My name is Jon."

"Have you any proposals as to how she is to make her escape?" Jessamine inquired, standing up and brushing off her skirt.

"The engagement ball," Jon answered, "In all the chaos, no one will notice her slip away. And as an extra precaution, we can create a diversion. Tell Arden and Rosalie to meet in the kitchen tonight, after everyone is asleep. We'll work something out."


	7. Dances and a Flight

The moon already gleamed in the night sky, patterned with twinkling stars. Adele stood patiently as one of the maids laced up her corset, still not accustomed to it's vice-like grip on her torso.

The ball was that night. Adele, Jon, Arden, Jessamine, and Rosalie had worked out an escape plan, using the bustle of the engagement ball as their advantage. Jon and Rosalie were in charge of the distraction- that part of the plan the pair had worked out on their own just that morning. Adele didn't even know what said distraction would actually be.

At long last, she was finally ready to make her appearance at the party, already underway downstairs. She paused a moment to examine herself in the mirror.

Her brown hair was wound and braided into an elaborate design, securely held in place by a number of lavishly jeweled ornaments. The gown itself was a gentle powder blue, decorated with dark blue beads and jewels sewn through it's soft fabric. And as usual, thick makeup hid the resemblance she held to her father. A sapphire and diamond tiara completed the look- nestled within her deep brown locks, sparkling and throwing rainbows in the light. Pulling on a pair of delicate white satin gloves, she proceeded to walk to the ballroom. Rather than Arden or Jon at her side, she was accompanied by an older, gruff man who never spoke. Arden and Jon were already in position.

The doors to the ballroom were pushed open for her, and she timidly stepped forward. All twirling and laughter came to an abrupt halt, and people turned to stare at her. Young women hid their faced shyly behind their lacy fans, struck suddenly shy by Adele's gentle beauty. Older noble ladies seemed to hold back sniffs of disgust, as though they could smell the mountain air lingering in the country girl's form. The prince quickly took a place alongside his bride, offering his hand.

The musicians began to play a waltz, and dancing resumed. Adele remained apathetic as she twirled in the Prince's arms. He remarked on her lack of emotion, and she answered that she was simply tired.

Hours ticked by. Every time Adele found herself free of a man she must oblige with a dance, another approached her. She was spun and twirled endlessly over the floor, growing dizzy. She waited for her chance to escape, but the distraction never came. She turned her blue eyes up to the crystal chandelier in a silent prayer for release.

Another quarter of an hour passed before this prayer was answered.

A scream suddenly shot up from the far side of the ballroom. All heads turned rapidly to a frantic-looking woman dressed head-to-toe in emerald covered silk, screeching and pointing a ringed finger to one of the soldiers.

"Stop! Theif!" the woman screamed. The man she pointed to was immediately seized by another pair of guards, and hauled forward. Adele was momentarily struck speechless when she realized the alleged thief to be Jon. But with further inspection, she calmed down when she got a good look at the woman's face.

Only those who knew Rosalie very well would have recognized her that night. Her kind face, normally marred by dirt from her work as a maid, was painted with make-up that brought out the true but simple beauty that lied within her. Her hair, normally pulled back in a messy braid, hung in glossy waves around her face. Adele well recognized the dress and jewels- they'd been taken from her own room. She praised Rosalie and Jon's cleverness.

Rosalie, as the arrogant rich woman, was insisting that Jon had stolen a necklace from her. Jon was arguing his innocence, suggesting that the woman had simply lost her necklace. The distraction worked marvelously as people began to argue over the matter of the soldiers innocence or search the floors for an emerald necklace. Adele felt a hand close around her wrist, and she was led quickly away through a back door.

"Rosalie's doing wonderfully," Adele whispered to Arden as the pair of them slipped out the servants entrance into the darkened garden, "I hardly recognized her- she's so lovely."

Arden beamed with pride for his little sister, but said nothing as he whisked Adele into Jessamine's cottage. The gardener welcomed the runaway bride with a hug, but there was little time for such things.

Arden went outside to stand guard at the door, while Adele quickly began to strip off her layers of clothing. It was necessary for them to move quickly, before someone noticed that she had gone. After the blue dress was pulled away from her body, Jessamine bundled it into a potato sack and threw it into the fire. The jewels and beads would be raked out later a buried. They could leave no evidence.

As piece upon piece of clothing was dumped into the fireplace, Adele began to free pins from her hair and drop them into a wooden box, along with her tiara, bracelet, necklace, and engagement ring. This box, too, would be buried under cover of darkness.

The door suddenly opened, and Adele crossed her arms to cover her exposed chest. Thankfully, it was only Rosalie who bustled into the small room, also already working to yank off her jewelry. These, too, went in with Adele's things. And as Rosalie, too, threw the elegant green dress to the flames, Jessamine went to the small bureau.

To Rosalie, Jessamine threw her maids uniform. Rosalie hastily pulled it on as she explained her plan.

"So the necklace was found, and Jon was released," Rosalie explained, "All was forgotten, and the pair of us escaped unscathed."

She then, quickly, went to the sink to scrub the makeup off her face as Adele slipped into her own clothing. For her, a pair of brown pants and a white boy's shirt had been selected from some of Arden's clothes. She had decided not to go with a magical disguise, as these wore off in moments of passionate emotion. Buttoning the shirt as quickly as she could, Adele twisted her hair up and stuffed it under a brown cap. Then, she too joined Rosalie to wash the makeup from her face.

"Oh, here," Rosalie said suddenly, extending her closed fist to Adele. She uncertainly placed her palm out, and the maid dropped her gift into it. Adele smiled.

Carefully, she pulled her green pendant over her head, and slid it under her shirt. It would have been devastating to have to leave behind this gift her father had given her.

Jon and Arden came in then, insisting that they had to hurry. For warmth, Jessamine gave Adele a grey scarf, which she gratefully wound around her neck. Then, taking a handful of soot from near the fireplace, she speared this over her face, concealing her features. The loose folds of the shirt hid her bosom, and the cap concealed her long hair. It was a crude disguise, but she did look quite like the young boys who roamed the streets.

After a quick and tearful goodbye to Jessamine and Rosalie, Adele went with Jon and Arden to the front gate. Upon seeing two guards there, each man roughly took her by the arms.

"Who goes there?" one of the gate guards demanded.

"We found this street urchin boy lurking around the garden," Jon answered, his voice so cold it send shivers through Adele's whole body, "We're merely showing him the way out."

They were allowed to pass, and Jon and Arden escorted Adele into the dark underbelly of the royal city.

"Are you sure you'll get along fine?" Arden inquired when it came time to part.

Adele nodded, waving one hand in a dismissive manner. "Don't worry about me. Your job is to locate someone who will marry the prince so I can freely return to my parents."

"Good luck, little Adele," Jon wished her with a smile, playfully punching her in the arm, "Stay out of trouble."

Adele rolled her eyes, and embraced them both. Regretfully, she parted from them, walking down a dark alley as they headed back to the castle.

She was alone.

The night wind chilled her, and she hugged her arms tightly for warmth. She wondered what would happen when she was discovered missing. Would they somehow be able to link her escape to her four friends? Would the two kind soldiers, the gentle gardener, and the helpful maid get in trouble for assisting her? Or would the prince immediately assume that Howl was at fault, and attack the moving castle?

Her thoughts drifted back home, wondering how her parents were doing. Was her mother worried, recalling her own encounters in nearly becoming the prince's bride? Was her father pacing the floor, trying in vain to come up with a strategy to rescue her? Was her cat well taken care of? And Markl... was he worried? Was he outraged by the prince's proposal? What would happen to them if the prince suspected them of kidnaping her?

She sat down in the alley, leaning her back against a wall. Her worries rose within her chest until hot, salty tears poured from her eyes. She never wanted to put her family in danger, never wanted to make them worry. But there was no going back now. No. She would not return to that Hell.

She'd simply have to lie low and hope for the best, waiting it out until another bride could be found for the prince then. How long would it take? Moths? Years? How long before they stopped looking for her? And after that, how long until their searching turned up a respectable and willing girl? How long was she prepared to live this life?

Adele fell asleep with these worries swirling through her troubled mind. Tears still on her cheeks, she curled up into a ball and slept quietly in the cold ground, hoping that her loved ones would be alright, and hoping that she herself would be alright.


End file.
